ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Unbalition Brake Dual Airbags
Unbalition Brake Dual Airbags this is a crossover episode in The Final Showdown and Noah 10: Super Matrix. Note: He used with the Dual Airbags, see Alza's Safety System. Plot He is bully on the scaption, when he as Plug-in Hybrid at inside the Alza's Safety System. Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): No, no, no! That crashing! He error that was bulling on this system, when he looks it them. Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): It's not recharging, it can too cousin. He was looks it to the Computer side. Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Outside, computer side. He Plumber's Badge it beep, beep, beep. Then, Azmuth appears. Azmuth (Hologram): Plug-in Hybrid! Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): What? Azmuth (Hologram): That was exactly, it was do that even did, can even is to turns it away. But he ChaosWeaver Vilgax was returned on the world. Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): The world? Azmuth was hologram end. Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): That was even do anything can get it to ChaosWeaver Vilgax is. When he Plug-in Hybrid was going to Alza's Room, when he Noah was in Noah 10 crosstime. Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Noah!? song Noah: What? Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Noah, are you seriously? Noah: Lead. Plug-in Hybrid and Noah then walks he returns to Alza's Safety System, when he are them. Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): I have found it! He picks up at Recharging Battery. Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): ... Noah: He's even looks it. Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): What is charging back?! When he huge explosion to Vilgax Norris appears again. Noah: Vilgax! Vilgax Norris: (laughs) Noah: That is moment. Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Battery? It's full! Noah: Full? Where other the charging. Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): LOL. Vilgax Norris: (he shot energy ball he blew it up at computer) Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Whoa! (he creates forcefield) Noah: Or not. Vilgax Norris: (slacked at Noah and knocked Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD away) Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Did that even? Noah: Are you that just kidding. Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (picks up at Dual Airbags) Dah! Noah: Dual Airbags? He after Vilgax's Drones arrives. Noah: Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid, get it now! Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): ... Noah put on the new Matrix. He touched the dial. It was touchscreen. He scrolled through and transformed! Swampfire (Noah 10): Swampfire! Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Or not is. Swampfire (Noah 10): (transforms) Ultimate Swampfire! A huge to the away, and Noah transformed. Super Swampfire (Noah 10): Super Swampfire! Now that can Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD, he fuses! Awesome! Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): What is a now forms! Super Swampfire (Noah 10): Great. Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (he charging on his body to around Recharging Battery) Super Swampfire (Noah 10): Got it and more go? Vilgax's Drones: NOAH DETECTED, HE DESTROY THEM. Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (fires a 7 ki blasts and destroys Vilgax's Drones) Super Swampfire (Noah 10): He even copy on the Enhancement controlling able. Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Are you some. Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Great. Vilgax Norris: You are fools! (shot energy ball at Noah and knocks Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD he away) Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): You... can another this! Take this! (kicks at Vilgax Norris it was hitting away) Super Swampfire (Noah 10): Sometimes? Vilgax Norris he shot whip them. Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Out of leave that... When he Villgax Norris crushing him down, when he flew away. Noah: (detransforms) Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid, it's crushing. Meanwhile, at the Max's Plumbering. Noah: He's something! Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): How... how... that was combine back to Upchuck Norris is. Noah: It's not yet? Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (he smash his hands) Noah, you have some to do!? Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Stop!? Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): No... it can fell possible. He explosion again, it's another Consortium are Black Knight it was purple to robot-like armor. Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): No, no, no! What the HFIL!? Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Something!? Roswell shoot fires from his hands at 4 he dodged away. Reddick: He cannot release me now to do. (he gravitokinetic wave at floor rock and he ground to throws it at 4 down, he crashed into any Eastsouth Bellwood) Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): It's now a Super Saiyan! (charges up into Super Saiyan form and at waves was away) Roswell: Not you can defeat all heroes. Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): He now even X-Past, Present, and Future! He creates a spirits after down, but Viva ELITE Plug-in Hybrid was down. X-Perodua Viva of the Past (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): I am the Past! X-Perodua Viva of the Present (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): I am the Present! X-Perodua Viva of the Future (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): I am the Future! Black Knight: It once to can for meet died for you! X-Perodua Viva of the Future (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): For what, no thanks. Are you seriously? TBC...